The present invention relates to a method of producing a string of multiple cleansing net packages wherein looped net packages of even or odd number are mounted onto a U-shaped bracket one on top of the other in a serial relationship and a pull loop is attached to the top and bottom looped net packages at the riddle of the front portions of both the looped net packages. Then both the top and bottom net packages are turned in a clockwise direction in a half turn around the bracket if the net packages are of an even number, and only the bottom net package is turned in a half turn around if the net packages are odd numbered. Next, the middle of the front portions of every two consecutive looped net packages and the middle of the rear portions of every two neighboring looped net packages, counting down on from the second looped package disposed just under the top net package, on the bracket are bound together exclusively by threads if they are even numbered; and the top net package is left free and every two of those net packages therebelow are bound together at their front portions, and the middle of the rear portions of every two net packages on the bracket are bound together by threads if they are of an odd number. Afterwards, all the looped net packages on the bracket are turned 1/4 turn around; and the middle of the front and rear portions of each looped net package are tied together. At the last stage, the looped net packages are taken off the bracket to form a string of multiple cleansing net packages.
The method of producing strings of multiple cleansing net packages of the present invention uses a U-shaped bracket onto which are vertically mounted a number of looped net packages in serial so as to effectively reduce the necessary working space in one aspect; and the looped net packages are turned into a string of multiple tiny net packages in pairs so that they can be extended by pulling two pull loops at the ends thereof into wavy shapes, better fitting the shape of the back of a person taking a bath in another aspect.